


Brownies at Midnight

by serendipity_reads



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_reads/pseuds/serendipity_reads
Summary: Treasa Westfall, daughter of Chaol and Yrene Westfall, and Falan Lochan, son of Lorcan and Elide Lochan, had a rough start to their relationship. Falan who is usually a grump brightened up to the charming Treasa, and soon they became close friends, and maybe even something more than that.This is a background story of how Treasa and Falan got together. Treasa Westfall and Falan Lochan are two of my gen 2 characters.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no brownies in this chapter, wait for one of the upcoming ones. I suck at coming up with titles, and there is a chapter that has brownies at midnight so I decided to name the entire story that instead so yeah.... Enjoy!

# {Treasa PoV}

After my parents gave us the lecture of ‘be friendly, remember your manners, and just be yourself’, we entered the Great Hall of Orynth. We were the last to be introduced so everyone took their place at the table. Apparently, it was arranged seating so I had no idea where I was going to be seated. My parents and sisters went off to find their places while I looked over the empty spots. 

“Treasa, over here,” my younger sister, Elise called out. She sat down next to Cortland Galathynius, and one of the Lochan boys, definitely not Falan though. I recognized Cortland easily since his family and mine visit each other often. She was pointing at the seat in front of her. Emad Faliq pulls out my chair for me, and I respond with a quiet thank you to him, and Elise. I started making small talk with Emad and Cortland. 

A chair, that was next to me, was pulled out, and it made an awful scraping noise. Everyone near me looked up to Falan Lochan sitting down next to me. I inhaled a gasp, and whipped around, gave all my attention to Elise in front of me. I can’t believe I have to sit next to this jerk for like two hours. Usually, people get to like me pretty quick, even grumpy ones, but Falan Lochan was something else. I bumped into him in the hallway earlier today. He was not happy at all, quite the opposite. I tried to apologize, and be polite, but he interrupted, “I don’t really don’t care if you are sorry, or not! I just would rather leave, and be over with this interaction, to be honest.” Then he did, leave that is, quite rudely!

Queen Aelin’s voice ringed out, interrupting my thoughts, “Excuse me, everyone, but I just wanted to thank you for coming to this celebration of my husband’s birthday! It means a lot to me, and him, even though he doesn’t show it!” There were a few laughs from the adults, then she continued. “So we will eat dinner, and then go outside in the courtyard for the dancing, and maybe to watch Rowan open some presents! Enjoy your dinner!!” Aelin then clapped her hands, and people came out with platters of food.

We were offered food, and once I finally got all I wanted, I dug in. I ignored the people around me, especially Falan when he kept making coughing noises. For probably the sixth time, he cleared his throat, and I turned to him, “Are you okay?”

He at least has the decency to seem a little bit embarrassed, “I just want to tell you something.”

I refrain from rolling my eyes, but remember what my parents told me, “Go ahead.”

He took a breath before starting, “Well, I feel awful for the way I treated you earlier. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I knew I had to apologize. So I am terribly sorry, and I hope you forgive me.”

Everyone quieted down, I looked across the table. His siblings’ eyes were wide with shock. I glanced back to Falan who looked hopeful, and seemed to be sincerely sorry. I didn’t have to think too much about it, unlike my older sister, I don’t hold grudges.

I smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “OK! I forgive you, just do me a favour and try not to be such a jerk next time to me, or others!”

Falan’s entire face went red, “Thanks.” He quickly turned around, and resumed eating his meal. I was a bit confused by his reaction, but didn’t think too much about it. Sudden laughter sounds out from the people across from me. It was Falan’s siblings, I knew the girl was Marion Lochan, but still couldn’t remember the brother’s name. 

“Wow, we need to have the Westfalls over more!” Marion gasped out which made her brother crack up even more.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“Don’t pay them any attention,” Falan assured her.

“Well, I still want to know what she meant by that!” Elise claimed.

“I haven’t seen Falan apologize to anyone beside our mom, but she doesn’t count! Falan never feels bad for his attitude!” Marion explained.

“I also haven’t seen Falan this embarrassed before either,” their brother interjected.

“Shut up, Carnen,” Falan growled. So that’s his name! I thought to myself.

That made his siblings burst into another fit of giggles. I couldn’t help but ask, “But why is Falan embarrassed?”

“Well, he had to apologize for one thing, but I think the real reason is because you kissed him on the cheek!” Marion got out.

I’m sure my face was not a pretty sight in a deep shade of red at that moment. I whispered a sorry to Falan who looked back at me and responded, “It’s OK, at least we can be embarrassed, and teased together.”

I, who is never nervous around boys, gave him a shy smile! I turned back to finish my dinner. The two Lochan’s siblings’ laughter finally dissolved. After a while, Falan nudged my shoulder so I faced him. “Thank you though, for forgiving me! I hope we can be friends, if that’s OK.”

I knew better than to give him a peck on the cheek, so I just smiled, “Your welcome, and of course we can!”

I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile, but it was suddenly on his face, and some butterflies in my stomach started to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that Marion Lochan is troublemaker, and is always getting into each other’s businesses in my gen 2? Well, here is proof of that in this chapter! Also, sorry, no brownies yet! Enjoy!

# Marion PoV

Eventually, Carnen, and I finally stopped our laughter. Before Queen Aelin told everyone to go outside to the courtyard, I studied Falan. He was acting differently that night, and of course I knew the reason, Treasa Westfall, but why her? In the back of mind, I knew he liked her, that was obvious. There was another but to that thought too: but how does he like her already? Of course, we all know each other, relatively, but honestly the only time the Lochan kids, and the Westfall daughters actually hung out was when we were really little. I could only think about my brother so much before my mood turned sour so I turned my attention to Treasa. She seemed like a regular, pretty, nice girl, who I wouldn’t think would attract Falan, especially to be attracted to my brother. Long hair that matches her gold eyes, very bright against my dull brother with his black hair, and his brown eyes. I think my face scrunched up in confusion multiple times through the rest of the dinner. Before I could have any more thoughts, it was time to go outside.

Once everyone was in the courtyard, Queen Aelin made yet another announcement. “I hope your dinner was to your liking. Actually, I don’t care that much, but Rowan said I should put that part in.” There were some chuckles at that, including me. “Well, here we are outside, under the stars, and soon most of us will be dancing. I certainly will be! I know I’ve been the one to be talking for most of the night, and it’s not even my birthday! So before we start the real celebration, can we all shout Rowan’s name, until he relents, and gives us his birthday speech?” Aelin then started to shout her husband’s name as loud as she could, over and over again. Nobody joined in. She sighs, “OK, now I know you guys are all wimps, but whatever. Let the celebration begin!”

While Aelin was talking I decided I would just have to talk to the sources themselves, starting with Treasa. Falan looked like he was gathering the courage to ask Treasa to dance, but I gathered mine faster. 

“Hey, Treasa, do you want to go dance?” Falan glared at me, I shrugged.

“Sure!” She answered, and I pulled her through the crowd. 

I went right down to business, “So what was Falan apologizing for?”

She tilted her head in confusion, “Um, I thought we were dancing?”

“Oh, that was my excuse to get you away from Falan while I interrogated you,” I said, matter-of-factly.

Instead of her leaving me dancing by myself, she stayed and actually answered my questions. “He was rude to me when I bumped into him in the hallway. Like he was a total jerk-face. Wait, I think he was the one who bumped into me! Sorry, I know I forgave him, but like still!”

I laugh, “That sounds like Falan. He somehow inherited my dad’s grumpiness. So I just wanted to let you know that it’s normal. He’s a jerk to anyone and everyone, except my dear mother of course! He absolutely adores her, she is the only one who he smiles at, apologizes, and is kind to. I made an observation today at dinner, you are the second person I’ve ever seen… Did you hear me say ever? Treasa?”

“Ever, gotcha!” she simply replied as she twirled.

“OK, just making sure! So as I was saying, you are the second person I have ever seen who has received a smile, an apology from Falan, and the third person who he has been kind to! That is an amazing accomplishment!”

Instead of thanking me for letting her know, she asked, “Who’s the second person that he’s been nice to?”

“Me, of course!” 

“Really?” There was scepticism in her voice.

“Well, Falan somehow got himself stuck in a mess so I helped him out, but only because he promised to be nice to me for a week. I agreed so yeah that’s how I am the third person. But then again I guess you’re not the third since he did promise us all, the Lochan family that is, that he would be nice to us on our birthdays. So technically you’re the sixth, I think. Did I do that right? Yes, I did! So even though you are the sixth, you are the only one who he has been nice to outside the family, and it’s not even your birthday yet!”

Treasa laughed at my story, “Well, thank you for the compliment, but I feel like there is a question in this somewhere.”

I gave her a cheeky grin, “You know me so well, already. My question is how? It’s been bugging me all dinner! How did you get him to act like this?”

“How am I supposed to know? Maybe, you should ask him yourself!”

“Oh, I am, don’t you worry, but I had to question you first because there would be no way I’d be able to talk to you if I questioned him first!”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why wouldn’t he let you talk to me?”

“Because of my other question I have to ask.”

She sighed, “I have a bad feeling about this. Please get it over with.”

“Alright, do you like him?”

Color bloomed into her cheeks, and she gasped, “What? No! That’s- Why would you ask that? It’s not like that! We literally just made up!”

I smirked since I got the reaction I wanted, “I just wanted to make sure, that’s all! I know it was a weird question since you guys only just met, well not technically, but you know what I mean. I also know how you guys only just started to be friends. Don’t think that I didn’t see the way he asked you to be friends, which is another great accomplishment by the way. Again, I just wanted to make sure, that’s it! Well, I had a lot of fun dancing, and chatting with you Treasa. We should do this more often! See ya!”

I left her standing, her arms crossed, and her face completely pink. I couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on my face, I am such a good detective! Instead of going to Falan next, I went to hangout with Gavriel Ashryver, my best friend. Even though it is enjoyable to make others embarrassed, I wanted to have some of my own fun for the night. _I’ll ask him later tonight or tomorrow morning_ , I thought to myself before I went to eat some chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No brownies yet, sorry! But there will be, don't doubt me! :) I didn't edit cause I'm lazy, so watch out for those mistakes :). Enjoy!

# Falan's PoV

I was pissed off for the rest of the night because right when Treasa forgives me, Marion has to go and ruin everything! After they went to dance, Marion came back with a mischievous smile, and Treasa avoided me. I just stood there for the rest of the night like I usually do for these kinds of celebrations. 

The next morning I went immediately to Marion’s room. She called out, “Come in!”

I entered, and shut the door. Marion was sitting down in front of the window, writing something. “What did you do?”

She glanced back at me, with an innocent look on her face. “What do you mean?”

I rolled my eyes, seeing right through it. “You know what I mean!”

“Fine!” Marion fully turns around, “I just asked her a few questions, nothing more.”

“Marion, quit it! What did you ask her?” 

Now it was her that rolled her eyes, “They weren’t anything bad. I think the reason she ended up avoiding you the whole night was because of my last one. I asked her if she liked you.”

“What?!?!? Why would you ask her that? You’re the worst!”

She gives me a look, “It was just a question, and you totally love me!”

“Well just because I love you, doesn’t mean you can’t be the worst sometimes!”

Marion laughed, “I can talk to her again, if you want.”

“No!” I glared at her. I went to leave, but she said, “Let me ask a question, real quick. Do you like her?”

I didn’t give an answer, and slammed her door as I left. “Whoa! Falan, what’s wrong?” my mom asked, she must have been walking by. 

“Nothing,” I tried not to let the anger show.

Mom gave me a kind smile, “Come!”   
  


I walked with her, back to her room. She sat me down, then looked me in the eyes, “Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

I let out a frustrated sigh, then told her what happened last night, and what happened with Marion this morning. 

The only thing she had to say was, “You apologized to Treasa!”

I tried not to glare. She let out a gasp, “Oh, I’m sorry, that was not the right thing to say, but I still can’t believe it! OK, well, let’s get Marion in here.” I couldn’t hold back my smug face when Marion arrived. Marion stuck her tongue at me. Mom continued, “Marion, you didn’t practice good behavior last night, and I want you two to apologize to Treasa.” We both gaped at her. “I know, Falan, you already apologized to Treasa for your behavior, but I want you to be there when Marion says she’s sorry because then maybe you can do something afterwards.”

Marion said, “Mom, you are a literal mastermind! Even though I’m going to have to apologize, Falan is going to have to ask her to do something!”

She grinned, “Thank you! Now off you go!”

“Right now?” I asked, stalling.

“Yes! I saw the Westfall ladies heading down to the kitchens, to eat breakfast. I’m sure you haven’t had anything yet, either.”

Marion and I were excused, and we headed downstairs. “I can’t believe we actually have to do this! I should’ve insisted nothing to Mom!”

“Yes, but we all know that you can’t say no to her.”

“Well, wish me luck?”

“What about me?”

“You’re only apologizing!”

Marion only stopped laughing when we got to the kitchen doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had no idea how to end this, so you get what you get... Also, it’s not edited... Still no brownies...  
> Enjoy!

# {Treasa PoV}

I looked up, the door creaking open loudly. Falan, and Marion Lochan walked in. I felt my face fall with dread. My older sister, Florence gave me a concerned glance, “Treasa, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” I said with false cheerfulness. A chair pulled out beside me, and then a warm greeting. 

“Hello, Treasa! How’s your morning so far?” Marion Lochan said.

I bit down the retort I was going to make, and said, “Wonderful!”

I saw Falan sit down next to his sister, looking miserable. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt. I probably shouldn’t have ignored last night, it’s not his fault his sister is noisy. I just don’t think I could have talked to him without thinking of what Marion accused me of. I mean, I don’t like him that way, but I can’t help now notice that he is good looking, and really sweet after you get past his grumpy demeanor. Thankfully, Marion said something which stopped me from thinking too much about him. “I’m sorry, what?”

Marion took a deep breath, “I was wondering if we could talk after breakfast.”

I tried to think of an excuse, but I ended up saying, “Sure!”

After a long, dreadful breakfast, Marion led us to the gardens of the Orynth palace. She patted the space next to her on the bench. Falan sat across from us, but wouldn’t meet either of our eyes. 

Marion took my hands into hers, “So, I just wanted to apologize for intruding last night. I shouldn’t have been so abrupt, and rude. So, please forgive me.”

This wasn’t what I was expecting at all! “I will forgive you, but please never ask that question again!”

Marion hesitated, “You’re not going to give me a kiss on the cheek, are you?”

My face burned, “Shut up!”

Marion laughed, “OK, Falan your turn.”

I glanced at him, confused, “What do you have to apologize for? You already said sorry for being rude to me in the hallway.”

Falan looked embarrassed as he said, “No, I have to ask something else.” There was an awkward pause. “Well, I was… Marion and I were wondering if you like to… how do I say this? Would you like to hang out with us, this afternoon?”

Now I was even more shocked. I looked back and forth between them, but then I realized I knew my answer all along. “Yes, I would love that!”

Falan’s face mirrored mine a few seconds ago, “Really?” I nodded. “What time do you want us to come to your room?”

“Well, what are we doing?” I replied with a question.

Marion smiled sheepishly, “We actually still have to come up with that part. So tell us what time!”

“How about around one?” I suggested, not really knowing if that was good or not.

Marion nodded, “That’s enough time! We’ll take you back to your room!”

“Thank you!” Marion linked her arm into mine. We headed off with Falan trailing behind. I couldn’t help myself, I swiveled my head around, and he gave me a shy smile when he met my eyes. I turned back with a flushed face when Marion cleared her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending OK? I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I actually had a lot of fun writing this one because it’s in Gavriel Ashryver’s point of view. I don’t guy, I just think he’s a fun guy! 😆 I didn’t really read through and edit, but google did that for me 👍 Enjoy!

# {Gavriel PoV}

“So what’s happening?” I slung my arms around my best friend, and her brother, Marion and Falan Lochan. They both immediately shrug them off, which gets me to bark out a laugh.

Marion let a roguish grin spread across her face. “So our mom made me apologize to Treasa, and Falan had to invite her to do something with us today. Now we have to actually come up with something to do. So I wanted you to help since you do have genius ideas!”

“Wait, Treasa Westfall? What did you do to her?” I wasn't sitting near them at dinner last night, and Marion didn’t say anything when we danced.

Even though Falan looked embarrassed, he let her tell the story. I couldn’t help my laughter when she described Falan being totally humiliated, he growled, but let her continue. She continued to tell of her sneaky investigation then Marion told me what their mother made them do. “Also, get this! Treasa insisted that she didn’t like him, but when we walked her back to her rooms, and Falan was trailing behind us, she looked back!”

I gasped, “No, she didn’t! Did she?” Marion nodded, giggling. 

“So… do you like her, Falan?”

Falan’s face quickly went the color crimson. “No! Not that way, at least!”

“Okaaaay.” I let the word drag out, not believing him. Marion, Falan, and I always hanged out when we were younger so I know him pretty well, and he is totally lying right now. 

“Can we get back on track?” Falan asked.

“OK, time to brainstorm!” I said with excitement.

_ Time: 12:48~Time to execute plan _

“Falan, give me one second, I’ve got to tell Gavriel something.” Marion told her suspicious brother, before she led me away. 

“Do you agree that we have to get Falan, and Treasa together?” She whispered into my ear.

“Um, I guess. I don’t know Treasa that well. Let me see how they react with each other today.”

Marion rolled her eyes, “It’s so obvious they like each other, especially Falan! Whatever, let’s go!”

We had a few delays, but finally arrived at Treasa Westfall’s room. She opened the door, flustered, even more when she noticed me, Astor, and Amandine standing there. “Oh, what are you guys doing here?”

“Oh, we wouldn’t miss this in the world!” I explained, Astor, and Amandine agreed by nodding.

She looked like she wanted to protest, but Falan interrupted before she got anything out. “Ignore them, they are just trying to be annoying, especially to me.” Then he gave each of us serious glares.

Treasa, with a shy smile, “OK, then!”

She shut her door, and took Falan’s hand. “What did you guys have planned?”

Marion and I shared a look, but not because of her question. Falan glanced back at us, for once not wearing a glare, but looked panicked. Treasa cleared her throat, “So?”

Falan turned back to her, “Oh, I’m sorry. Marion thought we could visit our favorite places in Terrasen. I mean, you don’t visit here regularly, and we all grew up here, so… Is this okay?”

Treasa beamed, “I’ve always wanted to do this, actually!”

Marion returned the smile, with a twinkle in her eyes, “Good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another short chapter! Sorry, but don't worry the next one is going to be long (I think)! Also, guess what, next chapter in multiple views!!! I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is told in multiple points of views so that’s exciting! And it’s actually pretty long! Still no brownies.... not at midnight at least.... Enjoy!

# {Marion PoV}

“So where are we going first?” We were exiting the palace’s gates, and about to enter the city.

I huffed out a frustrated sigh, “Treasa, will you please stop asking questions! This is going to be an adventure full of surprises!”

Someone hugged me from behind, “Boo!”

I jerked around to see Nissa Galathynius with Cortland, Azlyn, and my other two brothers. “What are you doing here?”

“We saw Astor and Amandine leave so I made Cortland and Azlyn come with me, then we ran into Jasper and Carnen. Are you guys going into the city? It will be just like old times! Oh, Treasa Westfall, how are you doing, lovely?”

Treasa and I were both sputtering for an answer then she randomly let out some giggles. “I’m sorry, I just… You kept telling me this is going to be full of surprises like I would be the only one being surprised, but you just got the biggest shock so far!” I grinned and joined in the laughter, “Yes, well, I mean it was a nice surprise!”

Nissa smiled at our unstoppable laughter. “As Treasa was saying where are we going first?”

“Just because you got me, doesn’t mean I’m telling either of you!” I retorted.

“That’s Marion for you!” Gavriel laughed.

I shoved him, and he stuck his tongue at me.

“OK, love birds, let’s go!”

We both glared at Nissa, who only grinned, slyly. “Whatever! Come one guys!”

# {Falan PoV}

“Are you going to tell me?” Treasa asked as we followed Marion and Gavriel in front of us, leading the group.

“Tell you where we’re going? No,” I answered.

“Why not?”

“Because they didn’t tell me, either.” I shrugged. “Even though we came up with the idea together, Marion only told Gavriel. So it’s a surprise for both of us, I guess.”

She smiled at me, and squeezed my hand. My body stiffened, I forgot she was holding it.

“Look, Falan, I just want to apologize for avoiding you the other night! You most likely know what Marion asked me, and I just didn’t know how to face you afterwards,” Treasa hurried out. “Like, I mean, I don’t of course! Oh, crap, no offense! I mean we’re only-”

I couldn’t help it, I laughed, “Treasa, you’re fine! I get it! Marion asked me the same thing this morning, and I had the same reaction!”

I must’ve imagined the disappointment that flashed across her face, since she looked relieved. “Thanks for understanding!”

I nodded, and we continued our walking, hand in hand.

# {Gavriel PoV}

“Awww, look at them being all cute together, holding hands and all!” Marion gushed as she took a look behind her.

“You really want them to be together, don’t you?”

She shot me a look, “Of course I do! I’m surprised you don’t.”

My hands flew up in defense, “It’s not that I don’t, it’s just I don’t Treasa that well.”

She took this consideration, “Makes sense I guess, but I feel like you would be more into it if you saw them last night!”

“I guess-”

“We’re here!” We stopped at our favorite shop in the entire city. A wicked smile spread on my face.

“Is this what I think it is?” Treasa asked, confused.

“You haven’t lived until you’ve had a candy or two from Someen! You think he’d be the sweetest man ever, but he’s an old grump just like Falan.” Marion said.

“Yes!” Astor hand shot out in victory, “I love this place!”

“Wait, does someone have money?” Jasper put in.

“Of course we do, dear brother, who do you think Gavriel and I are?”

“Troublemakers,” Jasper and Carnen said at the same time.

Marion, and I were about to say something back, but a grouchy voice called out, “Are you guys going to stand out there, or actually come in?”

“Sorry, we’re coming!” Marion led us around to the back, and opened up the door.

The entire place was filled with my favorite treats. I was reaching one when a cane struck out on my leg. I let out a hiss of pain. “Serves you right, taking before paying!”

I turned around to see my favorite grouchy old man, frowning. I grinned, “Sorry, Someen! Here.” I pulled out a bag of coins, and it plopped into his waiting hands. He studied the inside contents, and it passed his test. “Go all out. Don’t leave without saying goodbye.” Someen was about to leave upstairs, but Marion stopped him.

“Someen, we have a guest with us!” Marion pulled Treasa over. “Treasa, this is Grandad Someen, he’s not related to any of us, but we started calling him that since he acted like that when we were little. Notice, I said acted, past tense, he became irritable as we all grew older.” Someen grunted at that. “Someen, this Treasa Westfall, the girl who ignored Falan because he was rude to her!”

An eyebrow was raised, he murmured, “Interesting.” He stuck out a hand, “A pleasure to meet you. Anyone who can put Falan in his place, is a friend of mine!”

“But then she apologized,” Marion added.

Someen let go of her hand, “Oh, well, it’s still a pleasure, I guess.”

# {Treasa PoV}

Someen was an odd guy, but his candy, treats, and desserts were good! Marion and Gavriel were the ones to pick them all out, they wouldn’t let the rest put in their opinion. Not that anyone was objecting, except me. Apparently, Someen has a open roof so we went up there to eat our sweets. I propped up myself on the edge of the building, eating a brownie with mint chips in it.

“May I join?” It was Someen. I was unsure why he wanted to talk to me, but I said yes. We sat in silence for a long moment, enjoying the view.

“I know I might’ve seemed rude earlier, but that’s just how I am. As Falan and his father are, we can’t help it. Then we find someone that puts us in our place, we find someone that takes our grumpiness,and rudeness away. That someone makes us want to be happy, makes us want to be our best selves, all for that person. It doesn’t matter what others think, only that one person who makes us want to live. Well, I found that person a long, long time ago, as well as Lord Lorcan, and now I think Falan finally found that someone.” Someen told me. Than he addressed everyone else, “Well, I hope you enjoyed my desserts! Time to leave!”

Marion, and Gavriel both complained, but did what he said. We all said goodbye, when I did, I couldn’t help but blush.

I couldn’t believe Someen said that to me! I mean, maybe he was just saying that in general, maybe he wasn’t specifically talking about me.

I heard footsteps, it was Falan. He must’ve seen my stricken face because he asked, “Are you okay?”

I forced a smile, “Yeah, this is really fun so far!”

Falan’s face brightened, “I’m glad you think so!”

This time it was him to take my hand as we continued our ‘adventure’. I shrugged Someen out of my head, not wanting his words to ruin my day, even though he might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Someen gives good advice! Don’t worry their ‘adventure’ will continue in the next chapter! I will (most likely) continue the multiple PoV’s in the next chapter! I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


End file.
